The mechanism of tolerance induction in model systems in vivo and in vitro will be studied using anti-fluorescein cellular affinity columns to isolate specific cells which bind antigen. The cell surface and molecular changes in these cells will be analyzed. In addition, lymphocyte clones will be established, using somatic cell hybridization of isolated hapten-specific lymphoid cells. Manipulation of various immune responses will be attempted using carrier tolerance.